Heatstroke
by Distroyer
Summary: Murdoc sufre de un ataque de insolación que 2D puede ayudarle a superar


**Hola! Al fin me decidí a darle forma a esta historia y por fin me siento en paz por haberla escrito, espero les guste. Ahora sí juro que después de esto actualizare lo que tenga pendiente (jajajaja dudo que cumpla con ello lol)**

* * *

Luego de un ensayo que terminó terriblemente mal, (pues Murdoc y 2D tuvieron una discusión de que el cantante no lo hacía bien, no entraba a tiempo en sus partes, desafinaba o no alcanzaba la nota adecuada, el bajista se molestó y se le fue encima con un golpe al ojo y unos cuantos tirones de cabello) 2D quedó tumbado en el suelo tratando de proteger su rostro de más golpes. Luego de eso ya no hubo más agresión pero aún así el daño estaba hecho. El más joven se descubrió apenas para mirar a Murdoc. Tenía esa expresión intimidante y altanera que siempre hacía luego de ganar las peleas. Lo veía desde arriba mientras él permanecía temblando en una esquina. Siempre desde arriba y él en una posición inferior.2D le tenía miedo. Era injusto. Tener la ventaja de ser más alto que un contrincante y no poder defenderte ni usarla a tu favor. Stuart se puso en pie algo tambaleante y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al otro hombre. Una parte dentro de él quería seguir peleando para desquitar esa injusticia y ese coraje pero ¿Acaso eso arreglaría algo? Además, nunca era tan Valiente. Escondía su ojo lastimado bajo la Palma de su mano y espetó con malicia un "Vete a la mierda Murdoc Niccals". De inmediato salió del estudio a refugiarse en su habitación bajo el agua. Odiaba ese cuarto pero era el único lugar en el que tenía cierta privacidad y siempre y cuando la ballena no se apareciera.

Murdoc se quedó solo, apretando los puños, sintiendo cierta impotencia al haber recibido ese insulto y quedarse callado. Por un momento pensó que Pot le regresaría los golpes pero no fue así. Nunca era así. Aunque lo vio decidido, el chico optó por simplemente alejarse. Murdoc se quedó pensativo al considerar que la pelea había sido estupida. No era para tanto el haber golpeado a su vocalista. Había exagerado porque realmente 2D no se lo merecía. No tardó mucho para seguir el mismo camino y bajar a la habitación, encontrando la puerta no sólo cerrada sino bloqueada por dentro para no poder abrirla. Murdoc dio unos cuantos toques delicados sobre el frío metal para llamar la atención del recluido.—Stuart, sal de ahí.—No obtuvo respuesta. Eso le molestó.—No me gustaría tener que dejarte sin comida Faceache.-¿Eso era una amenaza? Patético. Era cierto que el chico estaba en su derecho de estar enojado y aplicarle la ley del hielo. El ridículo era Niccals ahí, quien en en lugar de querer arreglar las cosas, llegaba y decía que lo dejaría sin comer si no salía o se dignaba a hablarle.

¿Por qué no decir "Ey lo siento, fue mi culpa, me siento mal por haberte golpeado, solo quiero hablar y disculparme"? Pues no. Era muy difícil. Era casi imposible para Murdoc decir esas palabras. Porque la vida le enseñó que bajar la cabeza y pedir disculpas era darle el poder a otros para aprovecharse de ti. ¿Modestia? No, más bien para él era sinónimo de debilidad. Y no quería mostrarse débil, porque eso nunca trae nada bueno y es causa de burla. No lo admitía pero en cierta parte se odia a sí mismo por pensar así. Seguramente 2D lo apreciaría por aceptar la culpa y en un santiamén volverían a estar bien, pero Murdoc es demasiado orgulloso. Siempre su orgullo puede más que él, así que con un gesto de menosprecio con la mano, se retira de ahí pues ya tampoco tiene ganas de seguir discutiendo con Pot.

Piensa ir a su guarida a espiarlo con las cámaras ocultas, termina haciéndolo, pero nunca es nada divertido. 2D solo está ahí echo un ovillo sobre su propia cama, oculto con sus sabanas, seguro está durmiendo porque no hay movimiento en su persona. Murdoc se aburre rápido de eso. Mejor va en busca de unos cuantos brebajes de licor que guarda en su reserva y se pone a deambular por ahí únicamente para pasarse el rato bebiendo a ver si con ron ahoga ese sentimiento de culpa.

Plastic Beach es un lugar tan calmo cuando no hay piratas acechando. Y si Murdoc y 2D no están trabajando juntos para componer un nuevo álbum, entonces no hay nada más que hacer. La isla se vuelve un sinsentido. La única razón de estar en esa playa es la música. Pero ahora gracias a la estupidez, impulsividad, y agresividad de alguien, hoy no hay más música. No hay más melodías, y el ave azul no canta.

Hoy hace un calor de los mil demonios y apenas es medio día . Sol y humedad ponen a Murdoc de mal humor, y el estar bebiendo no hace más que empeorar su estado. Se pone a sudar, y el alcohol sólo le hace repetirse una y otra vez que es su culpa y que es un estupido. Ese pensamiento le atormenta. Hoy se siente débil, no sólo física sino mentalmente. Se siente harto de todo, de Plastic Beach, de si mismo. Por eso perdió los estribos en el ensayo. Y piensa que 2D se siente igual. Ahora lo entiende. Por eso no se concentró en el ensayo. Es la primera vez que toma en cuenta como pueda sentirse alguien más aparte de sí mismo.

Sus sentimientos flaquean y los ojos se le vuelven acuosos pero no lo suficiente como para que las lágrimas fluyan. Con el sol justo arriba de su cabeza se siente mareado, confundido, y por mucho que tome se siente seco. Se detiene un momento en su caminata, y con la mano donde no sostiene su botella la usa para recargarse sobre una de sus rodillas. Toma aire difícilmente y luego se seca el sudor, además aprovecha para sostenerse un momento la cabeza. Se pone a pensar cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera sólo perdiendo el tiempo poniéndose ebrio. Muchas veces pierde noción del tiempo. A veces siente que pasan horas cuando en realidad sólo han sido minutos y hoy puede que le ocurra al revés. —¿Y tú que tanto ves?-Se gira a ver a su acompañante. Su fiel robot guardaespaldas le sigue de cerca, de hecho lo sigue desde que se puso a tomar y deambular en la costa. Murdoc ya está acostumbrado pero a decir verdad también es como si ella no estuviera ahí. No habla. No habla siempre y cuando no se lo indiquen y a veces su creador se olvida de su presencia por lo sigilosa que llega a ser. Entre respiros pesados Murdoc pide que le diga la temperatura del ambiente.

—39 grados Celsius. En unos minutos aumentará a 40 grados Celsius.

40 grados ya es demasiado. Se pasa la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos pero de nuevo su lengua también está seca. No se siente bien. Debería volver adentro. Pero algo le dice que tiene el mar a unos metros, puede ir ahí para refrescarse. Sólo debe ir al muelle. A pasos lentos va allá, quiere ir más rápido pero su cuerpo no puede, está cansado y agotado.

Pero que bien que lo hizo, que bien que siguió ese instinto de ir al muelle porque de no hacerlo se hubiera perdido de ver a 2D ahí parado en la orilla de las tablas de madera. Su figura se ve pequeña porque están lejos uno de otro pero esa cabellera azul la reconocería en donde fuera y a más distancia aún. Murdoc le grita desde su lugar qué rayos está haciendo. 2D se gira sorprendido como si no esperaba que el también estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué piensas hacer eh? ¿Otra vez vas a intentar escapar?

—¡Basaltar!- Le oye decir.

—¿Qué dijiste?-Confundido se inclina hacia adelante con una mano en el oído para escuchar mejor.

—¡Dije que voy a saltar!

—¡Ja!-Se jacta de su respuesta.—¿En serio? ¿Piensas que puedes llegar lejos nadando? Te vas a morir.

—¡Mejor! ¿Quién te soporta? ¿Quién quiere estar en este maldito lugar?

—Faceache vuelve aquí.-Dice como una orden.—No quieres ser el alimento de Massive Dick, lo sé.  
Sabes que tengo razón.-Ambos se van acercando mientras el bajista habla. 2D luce rendido, regresando con miedo ante la idea de que la ballena se lo coma. Murdoc sigue con pasos torpes y erráticos hasta encontrarse con Stuart.

—Algún día me voy a ir Murdoc, me voy a ir y no estarás ahí para detenerme...-El mencionado lo escucha hablar pero no le importa, sólo quiere pasar de él, llegar al agua y mojarse en ella. Ya puede oír el sonido de las olas en la orilla y solo tiene que seguir caminando. Da tres pasos más y cae de rodillas haciendo crujir la madera.

—¿Murdoc...?-Lo ve desplomarse contra el suelo. 2D entra en pánico y llama a Cyborg para socorrerlo. Con sus últimos segundos de conciencia Murdoc sabe que Stuart intenta ayudar, pero pierde el conocimiento antes de saber cómo procederán ese tonto y la chatarra para socorrerlo.

* * *

Vuelve a despertar cuando siente humedad sobre el rostro. Sus ojos están pesados. Se encuentra seguro en su habitación, recostado en su cama con un montón de almohadas tras su espalda y cabeza para mantenerlo erguido. Sobre su frente ahora hay un paño mojado que le escurre pausadamente sobre el rostro.

—¡Murdoc!-2D estaba ahí al pendiente de él observándolo y ayudando a hidratarlo.—¡Que bien que despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué me pasó...?-Dice en un hilo de voz.

—Te desmayaste allá afuera. Cyborg me ayudó a traerte a tu habitación. Qué bueno que sólo te fuiste en lo que te traíamos aquí.

Hablando de la robot, estaba ahí como siempre a un lado de su creador, y no la hubiera notado de no ser porque 2D la señaló con la mirada. Cyborg le mete su dedo índice a la boca de forma inesperada y se lo deja ahí adentro, lo cual a Murdoc le irrita y lo deja anonadado.

—Detecto una temperatura corporal elevada de 40 grados Celsius. Nivel crítico.-Saca su dedo de la boca como si nada, y no es como si le molestara tenerlo lleno de saliva ahora.

—¡40 grados!-Exclama 2D.—Murdoc, eso es muy grave, deberíamos ir a un hospital.

—Oh claro, vayamos al hospital.–Rueda los ojos.—¿Hablas del que está a diez minutos de aquí, cierto? ¡Estamos a medio océano, estupido!

—...-Baja triste la mirada.—Sólo quiero ayudar.

Oh no, de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa. No quería hacer sentir mal al chico pero no lo puede evitar. No quiere afrontarlo, no quiere verlo triste tampoco, así que cierra los ojos, de cualquier forma los tiene demasiado cansados como para tenerlos abiertos mucho tiempo. Le pide a Cyborg que se vaya. Ella obedece y se quedan sólo los dos. Murdoc trata de ignorar al otro y dormirse un rato. Siente cómo 2D le quita por un momento el paño húmedo y le toca la frente para de inmediato regresar a su lugar la prenda mojada.

—Estas ardiendo. Te dio insolación, eso lo explica. Y que estuvieras bebiendo sólo lo empeoró.

—Beber...-Repite débilmente.—...¿Donde está mi botella?-Vuelve a despertar para buscar lo que quiere pero no lo encuentra de inmediato. Ve que 2D la trae consigo pero no piensa dársela.

—Esto no hará que te sientas mejor.-2D se retira y Murdoc no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. Aunque cree que ahora sí lo dejará dormir, pero a los cinco minutos regresa con un vaso de agua y en la otra mano un segundo paño mojado. Se lo pone sobre el cuello y siente escalofríos. Iba a quejarse pero antes 2D le ofrece beberse el agua que ha traído. Con cuidado le ayuda a darle el primer trago y el bajista hace una mueca luego de tragar.

—¿Estás dándome agua de mar, desgraciado?

—N-no...-Rueda los ojos.—Tiene sal que encontré en la cocina. Es...es como un suero.

Resignado, Murdoc da otro sorbo. Sabe que lo que 2D está haciendo le ayudará a mejorarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Um...mi mamá dice que es para que recuperes electrolitos que perdiste por la deshidratación...

—No, eso no, quiero decir ¿Por qué me ayudas? Digo, pudiste haberme dejado ahí y escapar como planeabas. Te trato pésimo de todas formas, y odias este lugar, así que ¿Por qué?

—...Bueno, si me dejaran ahí cuando yo fuera el que estuviera agonizado no sería bonito. Además...¡Somos amigos! Los amigos se ayudan. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

¿Lo haría? Oh claro que si, sin duda alguna. Murdoc se siente conmovido, pero confundido.—¿Crees que somos amigos?

—Eso creo...-Dice 2D, ni siquiera él está seguro de cómo describir su relación. Aun después de tanto, es difícil decirlo sin dudar primero.

—¿Tú me consideras tu amigo, Stuart?

—¿Y tú?...-Fue una pregunta espontánea. Se sintió mal por haberla echo y a la vez, se sintió bien. Era extraño, pero eso no respondía la duda del bajista así que quiso darle una respuesta concisa, pero en su lugar le siguió una segunda pregunta.—¿Cómo describes nuestra relación?-Rayos, desea dejar de responder una pregunta con más preguntas.

Murdoc se queda callado. Al final sólo encoge los hombros y responde.—¿Qué importa? Creo...creo que trabajamos bien juntos...

No era lo que esperaba oír, aún así 2D se sonrió. Era verdad después de todo.—Sí.

Murdoc da más tragos al suero antes de volverse a recostar. Se está quedando dormido. 2D lo rehidrata moviendo los paños de lugar. Después el bajista siente las manos frías contrarias paseándose bajo su suéter tratando de desnudarlo y se altera.—¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué caraj...que estas...? ¡Sólo amigos!

—¡P-perdón!-Se pone a la defensiva y detiene lo que hacía.—Sólo quiero quitarte la ropa...digo, creo que los paños no están funcionando. Necesitas estar más fresco.

—¡Maldita sea Faceache!-Da un respiro profundo.—Por un segundo pensé que...-Se da cuenta de lo estupido que iba a sonar así que mejor no lo dijo.—Al menos avisa primero.

—S-sí, sí, tienes razón, lo siento.

Ya más calmados, entre ambos ayudan a que Murdoc se saque la prenda superior, tratando de olvidar el incómodo momento.—¿También los pantalones?

—Um...sí, creo que sería bueno, pero sólo si te sientes cómodo.-Juguetea con los dedos de sus manos. Parecía que quería ayudarlo con eso igual, pero sería muy raro. Murdoc se saca las botas y los calcetines con los pies y después se despide de sus pantalones igual, al final 2D sólo los hala hacia abajo un poco, quedando al fin en ropa interior.—¿Te sientes mejor?- Cuestiona el más joven mientras se encarga de doblar las prendas y dejarlas en su lugar en el armario.

—Si, eso creo ¿Sopla cierta brisa aquí, cierto?

Decide cambiar de tema.—¿Estás seguro de que si vamos en el submarino no llegaríamos a un hospital tarde o temprano? Si me dices cómo conducirlo, podemos irnos ahora.

—¿No es un plan tuyo disfrazo para después largarte y dejarme?-Sí eso fue un chiste de su parte, a 2D no le dio gracia.

—Sabes que no.

Murdoc lamentó haber hecho ese comentario.—Bien, no. De todas formas nos tomaría un día llegar a tierra firme. Un submarino no es tan rápido.-2D respira resignado.

Decide pasarle los paños por los brazos y todo el pecho pero no se entretiene mucho en eso. El bajista esta demasiado seco cuando antes no dejaba de sudar. Luego se retira al baño donde ha decidido preparar la bañera con agua. Una vez que está lista, regresa con Murdoc quien una vez más está dormitando aún cuando parece que la piel se le puso de gallina y su respiración sigue siendo demasiado profunda y rápida. Lamenta tener que despertarlo de nuevo pero promete que será la última vez.—Vamos Mudz, tienes que bañarte.

El mencionado lanza un gruñido. A duras penas se levanta y sigue a 2D al cuarto de baño. Mete una de sus manos al agua y se acobarda al instante.—Esta fría.

—Sí, es lo que necesitas.-Tiene razón. Será lo único que logre bajarle esa fiebre. Toma el brazo de 2D para apoyarse y darse ánimos para entrar en la tina. Poco a poco se va acomodando en ella hasta quedar sentado con las piernas un poco flexionarlas. Se pone a temblar de inmediato, con todo su cuerpo muy rígido.—Dejaré que te duches. Te alistaré ropa limpia mientras tanto.

—¡No, espera!-Lo sujeta para evitar que se vaya. Esa acción se sintió demasiado dramática.—Eh...no puedo hacerlo.—Mira hacia otro lado.—Me siento débil. Bañarme en frío no es de mis cosas favoritas, así que no lo haría aunque estuviera bien. Es mejor si me ayudas.

—...Esta bien, claro.-2D se hinca para quedar a la misma altura que el bajista. Con la esponja de baño le escurre agua sobre la cabeza y de inmediato Murdoc se pone a temblar más, intentando hacerse pequeño en su lugar. Luego pasa a la espalda por lo cual el mayor experimenta más temblores.

—¡Creo que ya tuve suficiente, hora de salir de aquí!-Quiere ponerse en pie pero 2D no lo deja.

—Murdoc, espera. Apenas entraste ¿Puedes aguantar cinco minutos más?-Toma aire. No tiene muchas opciones más que hacer lo que se le diga. De nuevo recibe más agua sobre la cabeza y ahora el pecho. Se le mete un poco a la nariz en el proceso. En algún momento cruzó miradas con el más joven y sintió vergüenza. Se percibió a sí mismo tan vulnerable. Casi al completo desnudo, tiritando, en una posición más baja que el otro. Aunado a eso por primera vez en todo ese rato de cuidados Murdoc ha reparado en el ojo herido de 2D. Lo tiene morado en los bordes por la discusión de la mañana. O todo este tiempo fue distraído o inconsistentemente ignoraba ese detalle porque lo hacía sentir culpable. Por segunda vez mira hacia otro lado.—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, deja de preguntarme eso.-Sin hacer contacto visual toma el shampoo que tiene cerca y vierte una buena porción en su mano.—Mejor dime si tú estás bien.-Rayos ¿Por qué preguntó eso?

—¿Yo? Uh, sí ¿Por qué lo...?-Por otro cierto momento Murdoc le mira pero de inmediato le aparta los ojos y sigue enjabonándose el cabello. Pero ese pequeño gesto le da una pista de a lo que se refiere.—¿Lo dices por esto?-Se señala su hematoma al fin.—Sí, está bien. Digo, no me refiero que este bien golpearme, quiero decir que no me duele, al menos no ahora. Me refiero a que...-Decide parar antes de confundirse a sí mismo y a Murdoc con las palabras que dice. Nunca es muy bueno cuando se trata de coherencia y poner sus ideas en orden.—Sí, estoy bien.

—¡Eso no es cierto!-Dice Murdoc con enojo.—¡Debes decir que no estás bien y que me odias por hacerte eso! ¡Ok, fue mi culpa, lo siento!-Lo dijo, por fin lo dijo y se siente genial. Ahora pareciera que no puede evitar seguir.—No debí haberte golpeado. Estaba...e-e-estaba irritado ¿Ok? Pero no era por ti, era, era, era por...ni siquiera lo sé, soy un demente. Y comprendí que a ti te ocurría lo mismo. Debiste haberme golpeado igual y no lo hiciste ¿Por qué? Porque eres mejor que yo, y, y eres noble. Eres todo lo que yo nunca seré y eso me enoja, me...me dan celos. Lo vi en tu mirada pero tu naturaleza te impide lastimar a otros, en cambio yo no puedo contenerme. Pero ahora no puedo estar mal contigo porque eres lo único que tengo. Eres lo único bueno de Gorillaz que queda porque yo lo eche todo a perder y la mitad de la banda se jodió, pero a la vez es como que...no los necesito ¿Sabes? Porque contigo me basta, pero hoy solo me mandaste a la mierda y merecía más que eso e igual me sentí terrible pero estuvo bien que te enojaras pero a la vez no quería que lo estuvieras porque te alejaste y eso me hizo sentir peor porque yo, yo simplemente creo que te...aprecio...mucho.

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿En verdad era necesario desahogarse tanto? ¿Ahora qué pensará Stuart? Pensará que son delirios por la enfermedad. Quizás sí lo son. Murdoc lo mira con temor esperando cualquier cosa. Se siente tan nervioso. 2D está callado, procesando lo que ha oído. Al final sonríe y lanza una pequeña risa encantadora.—Wow, yo...no sabía que pensaras eso de mi. Gracias.-El bajista baja la mirada.—Y...yo también...te aprecio mucho.-Sus mejillas se han puesto de un ligero tono rosa.—No estoy enojado, ya no, eres mi amigo, y claro que acepto tus disculpas.-Nunca había sido tan fácil decir que Murdoc es su amigo como ahora. Salen del baño. Murdoc tiene una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura. De inmediato va a refugiarse bajo sus cómodas cobijas.—¿No quieres cambiarte antes?

Murdoc lo mira con expresión de "¿Hablas en serio?"—He dormido desnudó más veces de lo que te imaginas.

—De acuerdo.-2D sabe cuánto quiere dormir así que ya no insiste. Se acerca una última vez para comprobar su estado. Le toca la mejilla. La piel se le siente fría pero conforme pasen los minutos y con el calor de su cama volverá a su temperatura normal. Además su respiración se normalizó también. Por fin logró hacer que se recupere y suspira con alivio.—Descansa Murdoc.-Le alegra salirse de la habitación sabiendo que hizo algo bueno por su compañero. Y Murdoc también ha hecho algo muy bueno por él. No es mostrarse débil ante alguien, es demostrar cuánto te importa la relación con las personas que más quieres.

* * *

 **Tengo una última cosa que decir: FRIENDZONEADO :vvv**


End file.
